


A Kindred Spirit

by belivaird_st



Category: Cinderella (2015), Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses
Genre: F/F, Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy, Forbidden Love, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Lady Tremaine opens up to Ella.





	A Kindred Spirit

Ella flinched the second her stepmother touched the side of her face with a warm washcloth. Lady Tremaine’s facial features softened at the sudden reaction. She lowered the cloth and studied Ella curiously until it made her uncomfortable and look away.

“Believe it or not, I wasn’t always so mean,” she began. “I was just like you—very kind, very sweet...” she held the washcloth back over towards Ella’s sooty face.

“What happened?” the question came out in a whisper, but it was loud enough to make her stepmother laugh. 

“After the death of my first husband, I guess you could say things were challenging and cold for me. I was a widowed mother, raising two girls and a kitten, all by myself. Money was running short on us. Food was scarce. I stopped seeing my friends once they all turned their backs on me. I felt like I had nobody to rely on, nobody to look up to. So with my life turning bitter and sad, I became one with both, too. When I met your father, however, all that changed. I found love and happiness for the second time until he perished soon after. My only coping mechanism was anger and cruelty. It gave me strength. It gave me power...” she paused, watching Ella move away from the cloth. 

“Why use power as a negative way, when you could use it as a positive one?” Ella heard herself say. “If you could just get to know me and learn a thing or two...” she narrowed her eyes just when Lady Tremaine leaned over to kiss her. 

Inside the cellar, Ella parted her mouth, excited and aroused at the taste of her stepmother’s lips pressing against hers, who was now pulling their bodies close together, hand wrapping tighter around her. Ella had never kissed another female before, let alone her own stepmother! It was wrong, and wonderful, and naughty, and romantic, all in one sitting.

“M-Madam,” Ella stammered the minute they broke apart. She moaned once her stepmother began trailing soft kisses down along her neck and collarbone. Cinderella felt wet and sticky inside her cotton skirts. She didn’t want this moment to end.

“I was just like you,” Lady Tremaine purred, reaching a hand underneath Ella’s dress, cupping her between her legs. She began to fondle and caress her, making the girl let out a few short, satisfying breaths. The stepmother smirked, listening to Ella moan.


End file.
